Deux heures, quarantehuit minutes et dix secondes
by Rori H. Nemuri
Summary: Spirits'Sekai Verse - Grimmjow l'avait longtemps détesté. Ichigo. Le Shinigami. Ce type pour qui il éprouvait désormais une attirance presque totalement malsaine et un désir maladif de... Toucher. Et un jour, Grimmjow céda - Yaoi GrimmIchi


**Titre - **Deux heures, quarante-huit minutes et dix secondes**  
>Auteur -<strong> Rori H. Nemuri**  
><strong>**Rating -** M, Ma  
><strong>Genres -<strong> **Porn Without Plan** (PWP), **Lemon**, **Yaoi **(Grimmjow/Ichigo)  
><strong>Disclaimer -<strong> Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo

**Synopsis - **PWP - Spirits' Sekai Verse. Grimmjow l'avait longtemps détesté. Ichigo. Le Shinigami. Ce type pour qui il éprouvait désormais une attirance totalement malsaine et un désir maladif de ... Toucher. Et un jour, Grimmjow céda.

**Spoilers!** Avoir lu Spirits'Sekai jusqu'aux chapitres **24, Wall Out War** et **25, Yucca**.

**Notes -** A l'origine, une sorte d'ordre de demande d'Ash Volk et Asuka Tanku : "_Ecrire un lemon Grimmjow/Ichigo se situant dans Spirits'Sekai, avec un Ichigo seme, le tout en un week-end_". Merci, merci. XD

* * *

><p><strong>Deux heures, quarante-huit minutes et dix secondes<strong>

Environ dix-sept jours, six heures et quarante-trois minutes après qu'ils soient rentrés de leur bataille sous le dôme translucide des Shinigamis, les Renégats en étaient toujours au même point. Ichigo dormait dans son futon, Hiyori et Yoruichi erraient dans les couloirs en évitant un maximum de se parler ou de parler tout court, Grimmjow s'ennuyait et le Roi continuait ses incessants allers et retours entre la chambre de son fils et la tombe de sa défunte maîtresse.

Ceci dit, il faut bien avouer qu'il y avait tout de même eu quelques changements notables après les quatre premiers jours : Kisuke avait commencé à droguer Ichigo et à lui faire subir toutes sortes d'opérations visant à remettre son corps en état. Et le résultat était frappant. Mais vraiment très frappant.

Et de l'avis de Grimmjow, définitivement orgasmique.

C'était pour cela qu'environ trois jours, deux heures et six minutes après que l'hybride se soit réveillé, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le toucher. Un minimum, histoire de voir… Et dans le sommeil de l'autre, histoire de ne pas se faire prendre la main dans le sac. Certes, si on le trouvait quand même, Grimmjow vous dirait qu'au final, c'était juste pour tenter de l'étrangler s'il était encore vivant. Et il n'y avait d'ailleurs aucune raison qu'on le découvre. Ceci dit, Urahara après les récents décès et l'attitude des deux femmes de la maison avait préféré retirer tous les verrous de leur cachette, rendant les chambres des plus accessibles et augmentant donc la possibilité qu'avait Grimmjow de se faire avoir. Les toilettes et la salle de bain avaient été les seules pièces épargnées.

Mais lui, il n'avait pas besoin de la salle de bain ou des toilettes. La chambre convenait parfaitement et l'épaisseur des couvertures camouflait idéalement n'importe lequel de ses gestes. Leurs futons avaient toujours été proches dans cette petite pièce, ce qui était également bien pratique. Pourtant il y aurait eu la place d'y installer un troisième s'ils avaient bien voulu laisser un tiers entrer, chose à laquelle Ichigo dirait toujours non. Etrangement, il ne voulait que de lui pour veiller sur son sommeil, même si au final Grimmjow dormait bien plus profondément que lui et sur un temps bien plus long. Mieux valait ne pas chercher d'explications avec ce gars, c'était définitivement trop chiant et une question idiote appelait des réflexions méchantes et donc une discussion agaçante… Qui en appelait une autre…

Ouais, bref. De l'avis de Grimmjow n'importe laquelle des interventions de ce type était chiante, agaçante et ne menait à rien.

« Tu m'emmerdes », marmonna-t-il en passant sa main sous la couverture d'Ichigo.

Il avança prudemment, remontant le long du bras de l'hybride avec sa main droite. Il se calla mieux sur le côté et hésita à toucher son visage. Pourtant il en ressentait le besoin, comme pour s'assurer que ses joues pâles mais d'une couleur plus humaine n'étaient pas une illusion créée par un peu de ce maquillage que les femmes adoraient tant. C'était par contre froid. Glacé. Après tout qu'espérer de plus ? C'était déjà comme ça hier et encore avant du peu qu'il avait pu passer ses doigts sur Ichigo – soit en cachette et durant le sommeil de ce dernier.

« Tu m'emmerdes à mort… Avec tes piques à la con et ta saloperie de surnom merdique… »

Il ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher davantage et sa main redescendit sur le cou d'Ichigo. Il avait presque quitté la protection de ses draps pour s'approcher davantage et leurs épaules se touchaient à travers les couvertures, son souffle sifflant aux oreilles de l'hybride qui était décidément bien moins chiant endormi. Quelle idée de faire des réflexions sur tout et tout le monde avec pour seul but de tous les faire chier ? C'était bien marrant, pas de doutes, mais quand c'était de votre gueule qu'on se foutait c'était tout de suite moins drôle.

Ses doigts glissèrent sur le fin tissu du pyjama qu'Ichigo enfilait le soir venu. Sa peau était toujours froide mais sous sa main Grimmjow sentait le cœur de l'autre battre, irrégulier, tourmenté comme son possesseur qui n'en manquait jamais une pour l'emmerder. Sa main descendit jusqu'à la taille de l'hybride dont les os étaient bien moins saillants. Grimmjow s'approcha davantage, quitte à se faire prendre si par malheur quelqu'un ouvrait la porte. _Tant pis, et de toute manière ces crétins feront semblant de rien. _C'était vrai ça, pourquoi s'inquiétait-il donc ? La seule personne susceptible de se foutre de lui était justement endormie.

Il remonta le tee-shirt et glissa ses doigts dessous, poussant un soupir d'aise en sentant la respiration régulière de l'hybride sous ses mains. Peu importait que sa peau soit froide, du moment qu'il pouvait la toucher. La possibilité de pousser le vice encore plus loin lui traversa l'esprit et il se devait d'avouer que c'était des plus tentant. Définitivement bandant, comme idée.

Non, il ne venait quand même pas de penser à le tripoter encore plus ?

Bien malheureusement si. Et dans sa grande précipitation pour tout remettre en place, Grimmjow s'empêtra dans ses draps et chuta entre le mince espace entre leurs deux futons, se retenant de grogner pour ne pas réveiller sa victime.

Manquerait plus que l'autre pige ce qui se passait…

« Mais continue, pour une fois que ta main descendait un peu », grogna Ichigo quand Grimmjow eut arrêté de bouger pour tendre l'oreille et vérifier qu'il dormait.

_Et. Merde._

L'Arrancar leva les yeux pour trouver l'hybride, tête penchée vers lui, ses grands dorés brillant d'un amusement sans limite. Et leurs têtes étaient trop proches.

« Quoi, je t'ai choqué ? Oooh, pauvre petit chaton… »

Il se tourna lui-même sur le côté et fit face à Grimmjow qui était toujours empêtré dans ses couvertures.

- Mais va te faire foutre !

- N'échange pas les rôles, Chaton. »

Un grand sourire sur les lèvres il s'avança et l'embrassa.

Mortellement sérieux, Ichigo poursuivit au point de renverser Grimmjow sur le dos, quitta son futon et ses draps encombrants pour s'asseoir sur l'Arrancar qui semblait totalement déconnecté. S'en amusant, l'hybride commença à tirer les draps emmêlés et à s'installer.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu branles ? Vire de là ! S'écria l'Arrancar dès que sa bouche fut libérée.

- Ooh, comme si tu détestais ça, répliqua Ichigo en se passant un coup de langue avide sur les lèvres.

- Raconte pas de conneries et dégage !

- Voyez-vous ça, ricana Ichigo en se redressant. On parie que dans moins d'une minute tu bandes en me suppliant de te peloter ?

- Casse. Toi. »

Il eut un sourire mauvais et commença à enlever son haut.

Son sourire aux lèvres, il fit passer le tissu par-dessus ses épaules et le tira pour qu'il passe son cou, ébouriffant ses cheveux orange. Puis il replongea son regard dans celui de Grimmjow qui observait son petit manège sans bouger le moins du monde. Il laissa s'échapper son tee-shirt du bout de ses doigts avec une maladresse feinte alors que l'Arrancar se redressait sur un coude pour mieux s'asseoir. Un de ses mains attrapa durement la nuque de l'hybride dont le sourire s'étira davantage si c'était possible.

« Ma foi, tu préfères peut-être que ma bouche aille ailleurs ? » Murmura chaudement Ichigo, si près de son visage.

Pour toute réponse Grimmjow happa ses lèvres et introduit sa langue dans la bouche de l'hybride qui y répondit avidement. Un grognement échappa à l'Arrancar quand il se sentit rejeté en arrière par Ichigo que la situation semblait amuser au plus haut point.

Une froide main droite se posa sur son épaule dénudée – ce mec était entreprenant dis donc – et continua sa route sur son torse, caressant du bout des doigts et donnant à Grimmjow des envies de meurtre. Parce qu'en général, après…

« Tu vois que tu bandes. »

Ouais, un truc du genre.

« Mais dis-moi, où dois-je te toucher ? »

Un sourire taquin avait fleuri sur les lèvres d'Ichigo qui faisait glisser paresseusement ses doigts ici et là.

« Ici… »

Son index descendit de la base du cou jusqu'à la peau chaude du torse de l'Arrancar.

« Ou alors par là ? »

Son sourire s'étira davantage et sa main descendit franchement jusqu'à l'entrejambe de l'Arrancar qui lui répondit avec un air pervers, se cambrant pour que la main d'Ichigo et toute sa froideur l'atteignent encore mieux.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau et la main d'Ichigo fit le chemin inverse pour revenir emmêler les cheveux de Grimmjow qui commençait presque à apprécier la situation.

« J'préfère que ta bouche aille ailleurs, lui lança-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

Sa respiration commençait à se faire lourde et l'air affamé d'Ichigo n'arrangeait rien.

- C'est si gentiment proposé, s'amusa Ichigo.

Il quitta rapidement le champ de vision de Grimmjow qui se sentit libéré de l'emprise du drap et Ichigo lui retira le pantalon de toile dont il se servait pour dormir.

Il se sentit soudain léché sur toute sa longueur et son corps se tendit immédiatement, réagissant à cette langue aventureuse qui allait et venait sur sa verge comme si c'était son terrain de jeu favori. Les doigts froids d'Ichigo se posèrent sur ses hanches et sa bouche toute entière pris la place de sa seule langue qui avait causé des ravages dans l'esprit de Grimmjow, embrumé dans les méandres de son plaisir.

Dieu que c'était bon. Et ce crétin s'y pliait sans gueuler.

« Mais moi, je préfère quand ma bouche va avec la tienne, lui lança-t-il en l'embrassant.

Avec un grognement satisfait l'Arrancar engagea davantage le baiser et passa son bras dans le dos d'Ichigo. Il les fit rouler dans les draps sur le côté, se retrouvant au dessus de l'hybride.

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'apprécier, marmonna ce dernier en perdant soudain son sourire.

Les lèvres de Grimmjow s'égarèrent dans son cou, avides. Ichigo appréciait, vraiment.

Mais il appréciait beaucoup moins la paume de l'Arrancar posée sur cuisse – et dont il sentait toute la chaleur à travers son dernier vêtement – qui glissait lascivement de haut en bas, s'attardant parfois sur l'élastique de son pantalon sans le tirer ou y toucher plus que ça.

- La ferme », lui lança Grimmjow en l'écrasant sous son poids.

Il frotta son corps contre celui de l'hybride, se redressant sur son avant-bras pour mieux se remettre à l'embrasser.

Ichigo les fit de nouveau rouler et la main de Grimmjow suivit le mouvement, restée sur sa hanche qu'il tenait en savourant le contact de la peau froide de l'hybride contre sa paume. Il n'y avait pas d'os saillants, pas de peau fripée, plus une seule cicatrice. Il était comme neuf.

Ils se fixèrent les yeux dans les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo hausse un sourcil avec un sourire joueur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

Ses yeux dorés glissèrent jusqu'à la main paresseuse posée sur sa taille dont les doigts se glissèrent sous l'élastique et firent glisser le tissu jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop loin pour poursuivre.

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Répliqua Grimmjow en jetant une œillade amusée à Ichigo qui était dans le même état d'excitation que lui.

- Que tu me passes ce qu'il y a de caché dans mon oreiller, voyons, ronronna Ichigo comme si c'était une évidence.

Grimmjow haussa un sourcil et attrapa l'oreiller de l'hybride dans lequel il plongea sa main, y trouvant effectivement quelque chose de dur qui ressemblait à…

- Merci Amour », lui répondit Ichigo en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Grimmjow qui s'était raidi soupira, lassé par tant de haine.

Avec un petit sourire victorieux extrêmement agaçant Ichigo dévissait ce putain de tube de lubrifiant sans le quitter des yeux, appréciant avec un petit plaisir sadique de voir l'Arrancar ainsi désarçonné. Ses longs doigts fins faisaient tourner le bouchon bien trop lentement au goût de celui-ci qui avait la nette impression de n'être qu'un innocent jouet entre les mains d'un gamin qui s'ennuyait.

« Tu m'emmerdes, soupira Grimmjow en se détendant.

Autant se laisser aller, ce serait sans doute moins douloureux.

La voix tentatrice d'Ichigo lui répondit suavement.

- Je sais bien, Chaton. »

Ses doigts enduits de lubrifiant s'enfoncèrent l'un après l'autre en lui, et bien trop lentement à son goût. Et il eut le malheur de protester.

« Bordel, accélère ! »

Le sourire de l'hybride faillit lui faire ravaler ses paroles mais ce fut le sexe qui le pénétrait qui lui coupa la chique.

La prochaine fois il ferait taire ce petit crétin, il le prendrait partout dans la maison et dans tous les sens, rien que pour le plaisir de –

« Et là, j'accélère ? Ricana Ichigo en s'installant bien trop tranquillement entre les jambes de Grimmjow au goût de celui-ci.

Il attrapa Ichigo par le menton pour remonter son visage jusqu'au sien, l'autre main posée sur ses reins l'enjoignant à s'enfoncer davantage.

« Ferme-la juste.

- Tu sais bien que c'est impossible, répliqua Ichigo avec son sourire amusé.

- Essaie, lui ordonna Grimmjow en glissant sa main dans les cheveux oranges.

- Non, la flemme.

Ses lèvres fraiches embrassèrent la peau nue de son cou.

- Je préfère faire ça…

Sa langue brûlante passa sur la ligne de sa mâchoire…

- Et puis ça…

Il l'embrassa et sentit les bras de l'Arrancar se rejoindre dans son dos et poser un drap sur leurs corps joints.

- Mais ce que je préfère, c'est sans doute _ça_… »

Ichigo se mit à bouger soudainement et un râle lui échappa.

Grimmjow semblait se mordre pour ne pas gémir, car il devait bien avouer que c'était agréable. _Très _agréable. Et sentir Ichigo s'agiter à tout vas contre lui et à l'intérieur de lui juste là où il fallait… Hmm, c'était tout simplement bien trop plaisant pour qu'il ne l'ait pas laissé faire auparavant… C'était génial. Pouvoir le toucher à sa guise sans qu'il ne dorme ou ne soit habillé l'était également…

Deux yeux dorés brûlants de désir se plantèrent dans les siens.

« Quoi ? Grogna Grimmjow entre deux avancées ravageuses d'Ichigo dans son corps.

- Rien, répondit ce dernier avec un sourire tout aussi ravageur.

- Tu me troues le cul, répliqua l'Arrancar en laissant glisser sa main sur la cuisse de l'hybride.

Un rire moqueur lui répondit entre deux halètements.

- C'est ce que je suis en train de faire, oui », lui fit-il remarquer avec difficulté.

Il jouit dans un dernier gémissement et s'effondra sur le large corps de l'Arrancar qui sentit rêveur.

Et voilà qu'il parlait comme une gonzesse. Baiser avec un hybride avait parfois des conséquences quelque peu désastreuses sur le mental des concernés… Ses doigts passaient toujours lascivement sur la cuisse d'Ichigo qui, essoufflé mais souriant, se reposait sur le bord de son épaule. Encore fébrile, il bougeait à peine et se laissait caresser par Grimmjow qui appréciait à sa juste valeur ce court instant où l'hybride n'était pas encore assez remis de son orgasme pour se mettre à être chiant.

Sa peau était plus tiède que froide et les caresses lui arrachaient des frissons.

« Si tu me refais bander assume les conséquences sans gueuler, marmonna-t-il dans son cou.

Grimmjow ricana, instant tenté de le faire malgré la mise en garde très convaincante d'Ichigo.

- Suis tes propres ordres », souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Sans le voir, l'Arrancar savait que l'autre s'était mis à sourire.

Une ou deux minutes plus tard, il se redressait sur ses coudes et regardait Grimmjow avec le même air de prédateur affamé qu'auparavant.

« Avec grand plaisir… »

Son visage glissa lentement jusqu'à l'érection toujours bien présente de l'Arrancar qu'il n'avait fait qu'entretenir en se laissant peloter de la sorte. Même si au fond, ce n'était pas une situation qui lui déplaisait autant que Grimmjow semblait le croire.

C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que deux heures, quarante-huit minutes et une bonne dizaine de secondes après qu'il ait cédé et touché Ichigo, un grand sourire rêveur et totalement idiot prit place sur ses lèvres.

Dieu bénisse les hybrides chiants et arrogants.


End file.
